my anniversery
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: after 2 years i am still here. my anniversery fanfic with all kinds of Anime. have fun read and review and no flames or spelling check
1. Chapter 1

My anniversery: 29-07-2007

Chapter 1: preparing

'Yoh what are you doing?' asked Anna. Yoh was writing on a big piece of paper on the table before the tv. 'konnichiwa Anna, i am invite lots of people for a party.' Said Yoh. Anna walked to him and is looking at the paper. 'who are these people?' Yoh ignored her comment and started writing again. 'Yoh?!'. Said Anna again.. there was no reaction from him. 'well that is the last name.'said Yoh. 'lets see.:

Pokemon:

Ash

Misty

Max

May

Prof. Oak

Prof. Birch

Prof. Elm

Ash's mom

Brock

Jessie

James

Meoth

fan characters

Michelle

Kira

Shaman king:

Yoh

Manta

Ren

Jun

Hao

Faust

Eliza

Lyserg

Opacho

Yoh-mei

Keiko

Mikihisha

Kino

Tamao

fan characters

Kenarina

Yara

Beyblade:

Tyson

Max

Ray

Kai

Kenny

Mariah

Lee

Gouki

Miram

Joseph

Ozuma

Gary

Kevin

Tala

Ian

Bryan

Spencer

Hero

Grandpa

Mr, dickenson

Tyson/Hero's dad

fan characters

Jade

Bo

Silvie

Maggie

'

'Yoh don't you see what is missing on the list?' said Anna with a glare at Yoh. Yoh looked at the paper and is looking and looking. But he didn't know what she meant. He looks up to Anna was a confused face. 'Yoh...' there was a silence a very anoying silence is going through the living room. Anna walked away to the front door. 'Anna come back, tell me what is wrong?' screamed yoh at her but she was gone already. 'well...she is gone...why doesn't she want to tell me what is wrong?' yoh walked back to the living room and is going to sit on the floor again and sees the list again and checked it. 'lets see, Manta, myself, jun, Hao, Faust, Eliza, Opacho, grand pa, grandma, mom, dad, tamo, Lyserg, Kenarina, Yara. Who am i missing then.'

Anna came back round 21.00 pm. And is going straight to her room. Yoh noticed it and goes to the room of Anna. He sees her lying at her bed. Yoh walked to her and is going to sit on the other side of her bed. 'Anna...' said Yoh, there was no reaction. 'Anna...' said Yoh again. There was still no reaction. 'Gomen Anna.' She turned around an saw Yoh sitting. 'why' said Anna. 'why..why i don't understand it.' Said Yoh with a confused face, you really saw that he didn't know it. You saw it in his eyes. 'well... you didn't put me on the list.' Said Anna coldly. 'on the list.. the list of guests.?!' Yoh looked in her eyes. 'yes that list Yoh.'

'don't worry Anna, you are one of the special guests.'

'is that true...Yoh'. Anna looked know also in his eyes.

'yes Anna that is true.'


	2. Chapter 2

My anniversery: 30-07-2007

Chapter 2: Party

When the people where gathered around the stage, comes Yoh up. 'people from all kinds of Anime, series, movies etc. glad that you are all here and give a big applause against the author who had written all our stories. Here is Wendy.'

'umm hey, well you all think that i think i am all a big girl and also thinks i am so great. Well if you think that your wrong. Very wrong because i go an high grade at my school for english, so my guess is that it isn't my word spelling but my senses aren't good. Well i always hope that people would look through it, but that not always happen. They go yell at me and say mean things. But even when people are saying that. Am i still here. After two years. That is why i made this fanfic to let you all see that i am not giving up. Also do some of them only looking at the first chap of something and when i look myself i think. Omg have i writed that? So a tip to everybody when you read my story and see the first and you think. Horrible look at the last one and see the diffrence. Not everyone is good at english even if your come from USA or England. For the last time, english is not my first laguage its Dutch. Well hope you listen well. See ya.'

'come people lets Party'. Said Yoh.

'you want to dance?' asked Hao against Tala. 'yeah why not'.

'here comes a slow song.' Said Yoh through the microphone.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes

[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you

[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you

Notes: Just one week before the band entered NRG studios to begin recording, the song was conceived. Built around the intro hook, the song came together quickly and almost effortlessly.

They all slowed, with each other. And Yoh with Anna. 'this is great'. Whisperd Anna against Yoh. 'Yeah it is.' Yoh walked back to the Dj stage and asked which song they wanted to hear.

Ren: 'miracle of cascada.

Horohoro: 'no, badboy'.

Yoh:'we do both ok.'

Boy meets girl

You were my dream,my world

But i was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

I need a miracle...

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

It was very strange to hear it like that, but everybody enjoyed it. So they continued. After a few hours was everybody tired. 'horohoro'. Said Max. 'shall we go?'. 'yeah we go.' Was the reaction of Horohoro.

'the party is over, sorry people but it is true. Good luck to be home. And i/we hope that you all enjoyed this party. Bye bye'. The last thing that Yoh said it.


End file.
